


fuck you. (rant/vent fic)

by orphan_account



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: heavily biased, probably not a good sense of information.not an accurate sense of justice, definitely immoral.
Kudos: 2





	fuck you. (rant/vent fic)

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking hate you, you son of a bitch. you failed abortion. go to hell, fucker. go die in a hole. fuck you. honestly i fucking hate you.

He walked along the roads of the world, holding his scythe. The scythe's blade was glowing a neon green. The handle was mostly pitch black with a few marks.

He then heard someone laugh, before some music began. Oh. OH NO. NOT THIS TIME. 

He ran along the area, searching for the source of the music.

After a while of searching, he found it. He walked towards the orb. It had a black core, with a surface that had purple ripple all over it. It seemed to be more pink than purple.

His hand reached out to touch the orb. He grabbed it, before pocketing it.

"Now, for that bastard thief..."

He walked along the area, before finding the other person.

"Hey, swagmasta. Wanna have the cursed orb I found?"

Upon hearing this, the other person perked up. He turned to look at him. 

"Oh, sure dude." 

The thief reached his hand out. He then screamed in pain as a glowing green blade severed his hand from his arm. 

"Oh, dude what the fuck!" The thief jumped back, gripping the stump where his hand used to be.

He merely grinned. "This is revenge. REVENGE FOR STEALING THAT DEATH NOTE THAT I OWNED!"

The other man backed off, before taking out a bat. "Come on! You and I are both friends with him! This is his server, you're lucky he's even let us take stuff from it!"

The scythe wielding maniac squinted. "You... dare!?" He then slammed the scythe into the other man's chest, severing the portion of his arm up to the elbow. 

"Oh god! Stop! I swear! Okay, okay, I'll give you the death note, just stop trying to kill me!" The other man was now starting to sound desperate, afraid.

Exactly what he wanted. "I accept."

The thief slowly got to his feet. "I'll take the deathnote... from your cold, dead body." The thief backed off, but it was too late. He saw bright green.

The man tried to form words, but he was choking. He put a hand to his throat. A red fluid began to leak from it, flowing into his clothes, as the man simply sputtered and attempted to speak. He then collapsed, dropping the bat.

"I told you. This is all mine."

He stared at the corpse of the thief. What a lowly sewer rat. No matter, he would have all his possessions back now. He got on one knee, before searching the corpse. He felt it once his fingertips met with the hard cover of the very familiar notebook.

He grabbed it, before taking it out. It was a notebook with a black cover, with the words "DEATH NOTE" on it. He pocketed the notebook, before searching the lowly thief's corpse again.

There was nothing of value from the corpse. What a shame. He did however at least get to take the corpse's money. He was a bit richer now.

He grabbed the bat near the corpse, before smashing the corpse's balls with it. He then raised it high, before swinging it. It connected with the thief's disgusting, hideous face, disfiguring it. He kept doing this for half an hour, before throwing the bat at the thief's face.

He turned, before walking away to the gas station.

**Author's Note:**

> better read this, swagmasta  
> go fuck yourself, you item stealing bastard


End file.
